


Liquid Courage

by CrazyEd



Series: Deerfield [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Morning After, Nudity, Sharing a Bed, Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, two friends are forced to confront whatever feelings they have for each other.A standalone story.
Relationships: Tsuchimikado Masami/Wendy Wood
Series: Deerfield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871662
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a morning like any other. The room was pitch black, so even if Wendy could force her sleepy eyes open fully, she would have been completely unable to determine how late in the morning it was. And, like every other morning, her first thought was _'I want to go back to sleep'_.

She even might have been able to, if it wasn't for her pounding headache. Her head was killing her, and the unbearably stuffy summer heat that was invading the room from the outside was not helping in the slightest. She whimpered, and buried her head under her pillow.

The worst part, Wendy knew, was that her current situation was one-hundred percent her fault. Not even celebrating her graduation from high school warranted the amount she drank the night before. As much as it pained her, she tried to think back to what her mother said the night before, after Wendy and her best friend returned from celebrating (non-alcoholically) with friends. Wasn't the point of drinking at home so that they would drink responsibly?

Wendy whimpered again. She should've known better than to believe her mother. She probably just wanted to celebrate their graduation too. It seemed obvious, in hindsight. And now she was paying the price for trusting her. It was almost a surprise that she hadn't burst in the room, bright-eyed and bubbly as always, to wake Wendy up and congratulate her on her first hangover. Apparently, it seemed Wendy had not inherited her mother's seeming inability to get drunk. 

Her throat was dry and fuzzy, like her tongue had been replaced by a wad of paper towels, and she badly needed something to drink. As much as her head hurt, laying there feeling sorry for herself (and annoyed at her mother) would only prolong her suffering. Wendy pushed herself up to her elbow to get out of bed, so she could shamble to a glass of water and shamble back to bed.

Moving around underneath the covers, it was at that point that she realized she was naked. _'Don't tell me I threw up on my clothes or something...'_ she thought to herself. In the middle of her thought, Wendy felt something heavy underneath the blanket fall down the side of her body from under her arm to the curve of her hip. Wondering what it could be, Wendy reached under the blanket and felt it. Her fingers closed around what was unmistakably a wrist, slightly cold to her touch.

Wendy whimpered again. No matter who's wrist it was, she knew instantly that she'd regret finding out. She wished she could just get up and get her drink of water without having to deal with that right then and there, but her bed was against the wall, and in order to get her drink she'd have to cross over the wrist's owner. Wendy took a deep breath and exhaled, mentally preparing herself, before clumsily turning over.

Her worst fears were realized at the sight of her best friend, Masami. It was obvious from even what little Wendy could see of her that she was just as naked as herself. Only her typical morning sluggishness, combined with her hangover, prevented her from crying out in shock. Instead, Wendy just groaned pitifully.

She thought back to the events of the previous night, and the more she thought, the more she remembered. And the more she remembered, the more embarrassed and panicked she became. If she had been lucky, Wendy would have had no memory of the night before, and they could have just played off waking up together naked in the same bed as an awkward morning after a night of drinking.

But Wendy was not lucky. She remembered _everything_. The drinking with her and Masami's mothers, them going up to her room afterwards to go to sleep it off, and what they ended up doing instead of going to sleep. Wendy could hardly believe herself. It was her first time, with a boy or a girl, and it was her practically pouncing on her own best friend.

What would Masami think, when she woke up? Would she remember the night before as well as Wendy did? Would she remember it at all? And, if she did, what would she think? Wendy didn't even think Masami liked girls that way, like she did. She seemed to enjoy herself the night before just as much as Wendy did, if not moreso. But that was when she was drunk. Sober... Wendy had absolutely no clue what she might think. She nervously twisted the tip of a lock of her wavy butter blonde hair around a finger.

Should she try to get out of bed without waking her, and try to forget the whole thing ever happened? Or should she tell Masami, if she didn't remember, and face whatever consequence awaited her? She knew that the latter was the morally correct option, but it was also the far scarier one. What if Masami was grossed out by what they did? What if she even came to hate her for it? One night of pleasure, even one she had wanted for years, was not worth their friendship. Her mouth dry and her head still pounding, she turned back over and pondered her options as she replayed the previous night's events over and over, even though she knew there was only really one.

There she was, totally naked, laying in bed with her best friend she'd had a crush on for years, who was almost certainly also totally naked, after a night of drunken sex. She was trapped, both physically and metaphorically. There was really was no way to get out of the metaphorical situation she found herself in, and even the only way physically out of the situation was to climb over her naked best friend who she had drunken sex with the night before. Neither of those two thoughts were particularly comforting. So she took a deep breath to steel herself, exhaled, and gently shook Masami by the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Masami?" she whispered quietly, as she shook her. Within a few seconds, Masami began to stir, and her eyes blinked open moments later. Wendy was used to seeing her glowering, but the look Masami gave her was even worse than usual. She just hoped it was because she was having trouble making out her face in the darkness without her glasses, and not anything else. Her normally bright brown eyes, that could sometimes even appear red in the light, now looked like solid blackness. Unsure, Wendy said, "... Good morning?"

"... Good morning?" Masami repeated back at her, confused. "Wendy? What are you doing here?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with a knuckle. "Is it morning already?"

"Um, yes," she answered. "How's your head?"

Masami groaned. "It's killing me." She dropped her head back onto the pillow. "You?"

"Not much better..." Wendy grimaced. She watched Masami roll onto her back, sit up, and stretch her shoulder blades. _'That's not helping!'_ thought Wendy, tugging on the hair still wrapped around her finger, as she was given a good look at the curve of her hips and back and out-thrust breasts. Masami looked down at herself.

"... Why am I naked?" she asked, turning to Wendy. "... Why are _you_ naked?"

"Um, about that," Wendy said with a grimace. "Ho-how much do you remember about last night?"

"I remember alcohol," Masami said, crossing her arms over her chest in thought. "Lots and lots of it. And then..." Her eyes widened. "Oh. Oh, my. I'm so, so sorry."

That was not the response Wendy expected at all. At least for the moment, it seemed like Masami's bizarre response allowed Wendy to overcome her embarrassment and worrying. She sat up as well, holding the blanket to her chest, and asked, "Wha- why? Why are _you_ sorry?" She was the one who made a move on her, not the other way around.

Wendy's response to her response seemed to confuse Masami as much as her response confused Wendy. "Do you not remember what happened?" she asked curiously. "We, eh... we-" Unable to finish her sentence, she just grumbled indistinctly.

"Oh," Wendy said, blushing. _'So she does remember,'_ she thought to herself. "No, I... I remember. I just don't understand why you're apologizing. I was the one who came onto you. It's my fault."

Masami squinted at her. "Huh? What do you mean? _I_ was the one who pushed _you_ down. I don't know what came over me. It must have been the alcohol. That was the first time I've ever been drunk."

"Of course you don't remember what came over you," replied Wendy. "That's because _I_ was the one who came onto _you_. I noticed you looking at me while I was changing for bed, and just, um... we-well." The fact that Masami admitted to staring at her as she changed for bed completely escaped Wendy's notice.

"Exactly!" Masami said, pointing at her almost triumphantly, for just a moment, before immediately regretting raising her voice. After the hangover pain passed, she said, "I was looking at you first, and when you noticed... I must've taken advantage of your drunkenness. I'm so ashamed..."

Wendy just shook her head, her long and fluffy blonde hair bouncing around her bare shoulders. "No, no! That's not what happened at all!" It was dawning on Wendy that Masami's recollection of events might not be as clear as her own. "It's not your fault at all." She could hardly believe that her planned apology had turned into reassuring Masami she had nothing to apologize for herself. "I've liked you for a long time, and with the alcohol and all, I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Eeh?" said Masami, surprised.

For the second time, Masami's surprise surprised Wendy. "Eh? what do you mean, eh?"

"You've liked me for a long time?"

 _'Oh. Oh no.'_ Her eyes widened. Well, there went any hope of salvaging the situation. Masami's response had disarmed her so much that she had let slip her crush. "... Yeah, kinda," she said with a reluctant sigh. Masami turned back around and sat in silent thought.

Equally silent, Wendy figured she was boarding the same train of thought she just got off of. She watched her, idly still twisting her hair, not daring to interrupt Masami's thoughts. From time to time, Masami looked over her shoulder and their eyes met, but they always broke eye contact almost immediately. Wendy felt like she was awaiting sentencing. The silence grew longer and longer, and Wendy's idea of what she could have been thinking grew wilder and wilder.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, and still facing forward so that Wendy could not see much of her expression, Masami spoke. At the sound of her voice, Wendy jolted upright in surprise and let go of her hair. "I see," she sighed. Wendy wasn't exactly sure what to make of that. Even after knowing her for years, Masami's emotions were still sometimes a bit hard for her to read. "Is that so?" she said, more to herself than to Wendy. "Last night wasn't... I didn't... It was... What I want to say is..." Her brow furrowed. "Argh, this is hard..." She put her hand to her forehead. "My head still hurts." She took looked back over her shoulder at Wendy and asked "Can we talk about this later? When we're both feeling better?" Wendy nodded, glad it was over with (at least for the moment) and Masami laid back down next to her.

Wendy settled back down and pulled the covers back over the both of them. Their eyes met again, reddish-brown eyes gazing into her deep sapphire blue, but this time neither of them looked away, and Wendy did not feel quite the same sort of embarrassment. It seemed like Masami was not interested in breaking the silence, and Wendy didn't dare. As her eyelids got heavier and heavier, and she drifted back off to sleep, Wendy felt Masami's slightly cold fingers gently squeezing her hand. Wendy smiled. For now, at least, it seemed like everything had worked out okay. She was certain that, in the very near future, they would need to figure out what their new relationship would be like, but for now she was just content to lay in bed with the girl she loved and nurse their hangovers.


End file.
